A Life That Matters
by Pt29646
Summary: Adam Cartwright is attending Harvard when he meets Frances Staunton Whipple, a young woman who is determined to make her life meaningful.


"Come on, Adam, please come with me to my cousin's debut. You'll have fun and meet some pretty girls," Horace Whipple, scion of one of Boston's first families and one of Adam's best friends, begged him.

Adam laughed and shook his head. "I need to study, Horace. I appreciate the invitation, but I'd better stay home."

"Adam, you have to come with me. I promised Frannie that I'd bring a real cowboy to the debutant ball if she'd agree to go. She's been driving my Aunt Louise wild because she doesn't want to be a debutante."

"Why not?" asked Adam, intrigued in spite of himself.

"I don't know - she's always doing work for the poor, and she thinks women ought to have the right to vote." Horace shook his head. "Aunt Louise and Uncle Robert are so embarrassed."

Adam laughed. He wanted to meet this headstrong young lady for himself. "All right, Horace, I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Adam," Horace sighed in relief and left before Adam could change his mind.

The next Saturday evening found Adam and Horace dressed up and standing in a crowded ballroom. "Aunt Louise and Uncle Robert, may I present my good friend, Adam Cartwright? Adam is from the Nevada territory where his father owns a ranch."

Louise and Robert Whipple smiled at him, and Robert clapped him on the back. "My dear, this young man's presence is the reason our daughter agreed to this dance." He looked at Adam. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate your coming." Just then a young lady swept up to their group. She was very pretty with dark blue eyes and blonde hair. She was elegantly attired in a white lace dress. "Hello, Mother and Father, Cousin Horace," she looked directly at Adam and held her hand out. "I'm Frances Staunton Whipple."

Adam took her hand. "I'm Adam Cartwright, Miss Whipple. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Louise Whipple shook her head at her daughter. "Fran, please. Your father or your cousin should have introduced Mr. Cartwright to you. Why can't you be like other girls?"

"Because I'm not like other girls, Mother." She turned to her cousin. "Where's the cowboy you promised me, Horace?"

Horace smiled. "Right here, Cousin. Adam Cartwright is from the Nevada territory. His father has a ranch there."

Fran turned and looked Adam up and down. He was struck by her boldness, but he wasn't offended. "I'm very sorry," she said. "I thought you'd be dressed differently, but you look just like everyone else."

"Were you expecting him to wear buckskins and boots, Cousin?" asked Horace.

"Yes, I suppose I was" said Frances thoughtfully. She looked at Adam. "Do you dance, Mr. Cartwright?"

Adam smiled. "Yes, Miss Whipple, I do."

"Then will you ask me to dance, Mr. Cartwright?" asked Frances. Her mother rolled her eyes and her father chuckled.

Adam smiled, offered his arm to Frances, and led her out on the dance floor. He swept her into a waltz, and she smiled up at him as they moved gracefully about the floor. Louise and Robert Whipple watched their daughter and the handsome young man. "Tell me more about your friend, Horace," said Louise.

"There isn't much to tell, Aunt Louise - he's a grind," said Horace.

"A grind?" questioned his aunt.

"He means the boy studies hard, Louise," interpreted Robert. He gave his nephew a look of amused contempt. "I daresay young Adam does his best and makes top grades while our young man settles for a gentleman's C. Am I right, Horace?"

"Quite right, Uncle," smiled Horace.

The evening passed pleasantly. Adam met and danced with several pretty girls, but none as striking as Fran. He enjoyed the evening as much as Horace had said he would, but he was glad when it ended. While it was fun at first to be considered a bit exotic, it became wearying as the evening passed. When he and Horace went to say goodbye to their host and hostess, Robert shook hands. "I enjoyed meeting you, Adam. Please come with Horace to our house for dinner next Friday evening."

Adam thanked him and left with Horace. As they walked towards Horace's rooms, he said, "You made quite an impression on Uncle Robert and Aunt Louise, Adam. He made you a sincere invitation. You should join me."

"Your aunt and uncle are very kind, Horace." Adam was noncommittal.

"Uncle Robert is an engineer, Adam, and he works with architects. He can do you a lot of good in your future, and he's a good man. You should come with me." They reached Horace's building, and parted with a cheerful goodnight as Adam continued to his grandfather's home.

The next day was Sunday. Adam and Abel went to church and were enjoying a leisurely dinner when someone knocked on the door. Since it was Mrs. O'Reilly's day off, Adam answered the door. Fran Whipple stood there. She smiled. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cartwright. I wondered if you might like to go riding with me today."

Adam was too surprised to speak. He stood there until Abel shouted, "Don't just stand there, boy. Ask the girl in and let me meet her."

With an apology Adam stepped back and held the door open for Fran. She walked into the dining room where Abel was still at the table. "Oh, I've disturbed your meal. I'm so sorry, Mr. - Cartwright?" she guessed.

"No, my dear, I'm Adam's grandfather, Captain Abel Stoddard, and we were finished. You haven't disturbed us at all. Come in and sit down." He stood up as he spoke, and pulled a chair back for her.

"Thank you, Captain Stoddard. I'm Frances Staunton Whipple, and I met Adam at the debutant ball last night. I hoped he might be kind enough to go riding with me this afternoon." As she spoke, she looked up at Adam with a smile.

"I'll just be a moment, Fran," said Adam. He ran up the stairs to change his clothes. It took him a moment to change and he hurried back downstairs to find Fran and his grandfather laughing over a story the old man was telling her. They said goodbye and left. Fran had brought a horse for him, and Adam looked him over. "He's a beauty," Adam said.

Frances smiled. "Yes, my father keeps a fine stable. His name is Hickory. He's been well trained, but he has spirit. I think you'll enjoy riding him." Adam helped her mount her horse, Rosa, and then mounted Hickory. They walked their horses to the park, and then cantered along the trail. It was a beautiful day, and Adam enjoyed riding with Frances. He realized that she was an excellent equestrian, and, when she challenged him to a short race, accepted and smiled when she won. She pulled Rosa up and laughed as he joined her. "Have you enjoyed yourself, Adam" she asked.

"Very much," said Adam. "At home I spend most of the day in the saddle, and I haven't ridden since I've been here. Today has been a real treat for me. Thank you, Fran."

"I'm so glad, Adam. I appreciate your coming to my debut last night. Horace told me he had to beg you."

Adam blushed. "He shouldn't have told you - I had a wonderful time."

Fran laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, truly." They walked their horses to cool them down, and Adam began telling Fran about his plans for the Ponderosa. She was a good listener, and he realized that he was talking more than usual. He stopped and she looked at him. "What is it, Adam? Your plans sound so interesting. Please tell me more."

"I think I've talked your ears off already. I don't know what it is - I usually don't bore people this much when I first meet them." he said.

Fran put her hand on his arm. "You aren't boring me at all, Adam. I think it's wonderful that you're working so hard here to learn things to take back to your family, to improve life at the Ponderosa. Most of the men I meet are interested only in attending parties and having fun."

"You're thinking of Horace?" Adam asked.

Fran nodded, "Yes, and of many of the others who attended my debut."

Their horses had cooled down enough, and Adam helped Fran mount. They rode back to Captain Stoddard's house. Adam dismounted, and lifted Fran down. They went inside and Captain Stoddard had tea ready for them. Fran poured, and Adam sat back and watched her with his grandfather. She was lovely, and the Captain seemed taken with her. When the clock struck 5 p.m., she stood to leave. "I must go. Thank you for tea, Captain Stoddard. I enjoyed meeting you."

"I'll walk you out," said Adam. They walked out together, and he lifted her onto Rosa. "Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Fran." He handed her Hickory's reins and patted the horse's nose. "Goodbye, boy."

When he went back inside, Abel was waiting for him. "She's a lovely girl, Adam, but she's very different. You know she's breaking all kinds of social rules?"

Adam felt a little defensive. "I didn't ask her to come here today, Grandfather. That was her own idea."

"I know, son, I know. She's young and pretty, and she's rebelling against something - her parents and their expectations for her, probably. Just make sure you don't get entangled with her. She could hurt you - oh, she won't mean to, but she could." The old man's voice was gentle, but Adam realized his grandfather was very concerned for him.

**...**

Louise Whipple excused herself and her daughter from the table, and Robert offered Adam and Horace brandy and cigars. "Tell me about yourself, Adam," said Robert.

Adam thought for a moment. "There isn't a great deal to tell, sir. I'm attending Harvard on a partial scholarship, and I live with my grandfather, Captain Abel Stoddard. He owns a ship's chandlery, and I work there on Saturdays. Although I was born here in Boston, my father and I traveled west when I was growing up. We settled in the Nevada territory and have a ranch, the Ponderosa. I have two younger brothers, Eric - we call him "Hoss," who's fifteen now - and Joseph who is nine years old."

"Do you have cattle on your ranch?" asked Robert.

"Yes, sir, and we also have timber and mining operations." As Adam spoke, Robert studied the young man and realized that he was much more mature than most of Horace's friends. Intelligent and hard-working, Adam could go far with the right connections.

"Have you seen your family since you've been attending Harvard?" asked Horace.

"No, it's too far to travel. The past two summers I've worked for Hays Builders," said Adam.

Robert nodded, satisfied with what he was hearing. "Would you be interested in working in my office this summer, Adam? Horace tells me you're interested in becoming an engineer and architect."

Adam looked thoughtful. "I'd have to discuss it with my grandfather, sir, but it sounds like a wonderful opportunity."

"Think about it, Adam, and talk it over with your grandfather. You can let me know later." They finished their cigars and joined the ladies. Fran played the piano, and she and Horace sang a duet. She had a sweet soprano, and Adam enjoyed listening to her. Her parents applauded, and Horace pulled a guitar out from behind the piano.

"Oh, but you must hear Adam play and sing, Aunt Louise." He handed the guitar to a protesting Adam, and Louise said, "Please play for us, Adam." It would have been churlish to refuse so Adam thought for a minute and then began to play and sing, "Early in the Morning." When he finished, there was a moment of silence, and then everyone applauded him. He blushed with embarrassment, and looked up to see Fran smiling at him. "That was wonderful, Adam, thank you."

That evening was the first of many that Adam spent with the Whipples. It so happened that he was invited to join them even if Horace couldn't come, and occasionally Captain Stoddard accompanied him. The Captain liked Robert and Louise, and he thought Fran a lovely girl, but his warning to Adam stood. They overheard more than one argument about Fran's work among Boston's poor through her Ladies' Aid Society. Her work often took her into Boston's slums, and her parent feared for her safety even though she went with other members of the Society.

She and Adam often went riding on Sunday afternoons, and he tried to discuss her work with her. The minute she thought he objected to what she was doing, she told him. "I want to make a difference, Adam, and I can truly help some of these people. Please don't try to dissuade me. I don't want to lead a life that's limited to changing clothes a dozen times a day and making calls." She looked off in the distance and twisted her hands. "I want a life that matters. I want a life that's different from my mother's." She looked at him in desperation, willing him to understand, and he did. Didn't he want something similar - to make a difference?

**...**

Adam worked in Robert Whipple's office that summer, and it proved to be the most formative of his life thus far. Robert saw that he met the architects working with his firm, and was able to observe them as they worked. He worked in the Chandlery on Saturdays, and rode or walked with Fran on Sunday afternoons. Their friendship deepened, and he enjoyed talking with her about his ideas for the Ponderosa. She listened to him and encouraged him. One afternoon as they rode together he realized that she was quieter than usual. "Is there something wrong, Fran?"

She shook her head. "No, let's stop and walk for a few minutes." They stopped and Adam lifted her down from Rosa. He held her for a moment before setting her down, and, bending his head, kissed her gently on the lips. She moved closer to him, and the kiss deepened. After the kiss ended, he continued to hold her, kissing her cheeks and her hair. "Oh, Fran, you're so beautiful and I do love you so."

He felt tears on her cheeks and pulled back. "Have I upset you?"

She smiled through her tears. "No, you've just made me so happy, Adam." They walked and talked, caught up in the glow of first love. Adam continued to tell her about his plans, but this time he included her in his dreams of the future.

Later than afternoon he accompanied her home, and they rode to the stables back behind the house. Adam dismounted, and, once again, lifted Fran down. He set her on her feet, and kissed the tip of her nose. They laughed, and he led their horses into the stable. Micah, the stable boy, took them from Adam and led them into their stalls. Fran took Adam's arm as they walked towards the house.

"I'll talk to your father," Adam asked.

"No, not yet," said Fran. "Let's keep it to ourselves for awhile. Your intentions are honorable, aren't they?"

Adam was shocked by her question but then he realized that she was teasing him. He smiled at her. "My intentions are most honorable, my dear." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

**...**

Adam began his final year at Harvard, and found it more challenging than ever. He had very little time to spare from his studies, but he continued to work in the Chandlery on Saturdays and ride or walk with Fran on Sunday afternoons. She often joined him and Abel for Sunday afternoon tea. His grandfather still didn't completely approve of her - he considered her behavior too forward for comfort, but consoled himself with the idea that she was really very innocent and very young. He knew his grandson had a strong sense of morality, and would never take advantage of her. One night after supper he and Adam were sitting in the parlor playing a game of chess when Adam said suddenly, "Grandfather, what do you really think of Fran?"

Abel studied the chessboard carefully, and, just when Adam thought he wouldn't get an answer to his question, Abel said, "I think she's a fine girl, Adam, from a good family. She's well educated, and she's shown herself to be kind and generous with the work she does in the slums." He raised his eyes and stared at his grandson. "You and she have become very good friends over the past months, have you not? You ride or walk together almost every week; you dance with her at least once and usually twice at these cotillions and parties you both attend; her family has you or you and me join them for supper several times a month. I think they've made it clear that they approve of you as a husband for her. Is that what you're asking me, Adam? Do I think she will make a good wife for you? Only you can answer that one, son."

Adam sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I do want to marry her, Grandfather, and I'd like to speak to Mr. Whipple, but she's asked me to wait a bit. I don't want to do anything dishonorable."

"You're a Cartwright and a Stoddard, Adam," said his grandfather. "You have your father's example before you. You could never do anything dishonorable. Have you written to your father about this girl?"

"Only in the most general way," said Adam. "I haven't written him about my feelings for her."

Abel smiled to himself. I'm sure he knows how you feel about this girl from what you haven't said, thought Abel. Aloud he said, "Write to him, Adam, and let him know what your plans are. At the very least he deserves to know, and he may want to send you your mother's ring for Fran."

Heartened by his talk with Abel, Adam went to his room to write to his father immediately.

...

Although Adam and Fran thought they were being discreet, Robert and Louise were aware of their growing love for each other. Louise had seen them kissing in the garden, and had discussed it with Robert. "He's a man, my dear," said Robert, "not a young pup like Horace and his set. I've gotten to know him, and I've made inquiries about the family. His father has an excellent reputation, and the family is wealthy. Our girl could do much worse."

A few days later Robert was at his office when his secretary came in. "Mr. Whipple," said the young man, "Adam Cartwright is here to see you. He says he doesn't have an appointment."

"Please send him in, Gerald." Robert stopped working and sat back in his chair.

Adam entered and Robert indicated a chair. "Thank you for seeing me without an appointment, Mr. Whipple," said Adam. "I don't want to waste your time. I - that is, Fran and I - well, we -" he stuttered to a stop.

Robert Whipple watched the young man in amusement. "You and Fran have spent a great deal of time together over the past year, Adam, and you've grown to care for each other a great deal. You'd like my permission to - ?" He stopped and waited.

Adam swallowed. Really, this business was much easier than he'd expected. Then he realized he hadn't answered Robert's question. "I'd like your permission to court her for the rest of this year, sir. I'd like your permission to ask her to marry me. I graduate in June, sir, and I plan to return to Nevada - to my family's ranch. I'd like Fran to go with me as my wife."

"Have you considered staying on in Boston?" asked Robert. "You could work for me and eventually inherit my business. I was impressed with your work this past summer."

Adam stared at him in surprise. "I've planned to return to the Ponderosa since I've been here, sir. I never considered staying after I graduate."

"Consider it, Adam." He leaned forward and picked up his pen to get back to work. "I'll discuss your request with Louise. Come to dinner tomorrow night."

...

That evening Adam was very quiet at supper, pushing the food around his plate. Abel watched him for a few minutes and waited for him to speak. Finally, he ran out of patience. "Is something wrong, Adam?"

"No, sir." Adam kept his eyes on his plate.

"Are you having any problems at school?" Abel asked.

"No, sir, the classes are hard, but I've had no trouble keeping up. I spoke with one of my professors today, and was told I stand second in my class. He said I'll be expected to make the salutatory speech at graduation."

Abel smiled and pounded him on the back. "That's wonderful news, my boy!" He stood and went to the decanters on the sideboard. He poured two snifters of his best brandy and handed one to Adam. "This calls for a toast - to you, Adam, and the wonderful future ahead of you. I know you'll make the most of it." They clinked glasses and swallowed the brandy.

"Then what's bothering you, boy? You've barely eaten anything tonight." Abel sat down again and looked at his grandson.

"I spoke with Mr. Whipple today. I asked him for permission to court Fran - permission to ask her to marry me. He suggested that I stay here in Boston after graduation. He said I could go to work for him and inherit his business." Adam stood up and paced around the room. "I've never considered staying here, Grandfather. Pa sent me to learn all I could to help improve the Ponderosa. If I stayed here, I'd be betraying him."

Abel stared at his grandson, and thought how wonderful it would be if he chose to stay in Boston - to marry and raise his family here. Abel himself would love it above all things. But this was Adam's life. He'd been very selfish once with those he loved twenty - two years before and the results had been devastating. He wouldn't allow himself to do it again. "Adam, your father loves you. He sent you here to Harvard because it was what you wanted, it was your dream. If you choose not to return, he'll miss you, but he'll understand. You've helped your father realize his dream of the Ponderosa. He doesn't expect you to have quite the same dream he had. Second, of course, Robert Whipple wants you to stay in Boston - you're a good man, and it's natural that he'd want you to work for him. You have to think for yourself, boy, and for Fran. Make the best decision for the two of you. Let me ask you this - has Fran asked you to stay here?"

Adam shook his head. "No, Grandfather. As a matter of fact, she asks me questions about the West, about the Ponderosa. She's started taking cooking and sewing lessons through her Ladies' Aid Society."

"Then that's what you need to consider, Adam. It sounds as if Fran's home will be wherever you are whether it's here in Boston or the Ponderosa."

Adam considered his grandfather's words. "Thank you, Grandfather." He stood up and stretched. "It's late. Goodnight, sir." He went upstairs to bed while Abel sat by himself in the parlor. He turned down the lamp and sat in the darkness, contemplating life without his grandson. Well, he thought, I've a few more months before he goes - I'll enjoy them while he's here. He stood up and went upstairs to his room.

...

"The Nevada territory? Absolutely not, Robert! I won't hear of it!" Louise was genuinely shocked. "How could he even think we'd allow him to take our girl so far away?"

"It's his home, dear. I've asked him to consider staying here in Boston, and coming to work for me. His grandfather is here, so the boy has that tie as well as Fran." Robert said.

Louise stared at him in astonishment. "Robert, if he chooses not to stay here, you won't agree to the marriage, will you?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "If Fran wants to marry him, I'll agree to it whether he stays here or not. I want our girl to be safe and happy, and I think she would be with him. He's a man, not a boy, and he'll take care of her."

That evening after dinner Robert, Louise, and Fran were in their sitting room. Fran was playing the piano when her father said, "Frances, your mother and I have something to discuss with you."

She stopped playing and turned to face him.

"Adam Cartwright has asked my permission to marry you." Fran looked down at her hands. "Are you surprised, my dear?"

Fran looked at her father, and answered, "No, Father, I'm not surprised. Adam and I became friends after he attended my debut, and we've grown closer - and become dearer friends - over the last two years. He wanted to speak to you before now, but I asked him to wait. I wanted to be certain that this marriage was something that I - that he - that we both wanted. Adam isn't like the other boys I know. He isn't a boy - he's a man, and he's intelligent and hard-working." She smiled at Robert. "He reminds me of you, Father. I feel safe when I'm with him, and I think - no, I know I can trust him with my future."

Robert was surprised by his daughter's words. They showed a level of thoughtfulness he hadn't expected from her. Louise wasn't satisfied. "You're not being swayed because he's such a handsome young man, are you?" she asked.

Fran gave her mother a look of exasperation. "Mother, I'm glad Adam's handsome just as I'm glad I'm pretty, but good looks don't last. I've been reading a lot about the frontier, and I've been taking cooking and sewing lessons through the Ladies' Aid Society. I'm trying to learn as much as I can so that I can be a good wife. I know that my life in Nevada will be very different from my life here in Boston, but the difference doesn't have to be a bad one."

"Your mother and I need to discuss it, Fran. This is a very serious decision, my dear." Fran opened her mouth to object, but Robert shook his head. "We love you and want the best for you." Fran stood up and kissed her parents goodnight.

When they heard the door of her room close softly, Louise looked at Robert. "Well, we've heard from Fran. She wants to marry the boy. I can't believe the child is learning to cook and sew. When I think of what her samplers looked like..." Louise shook her head. The Whipples had spared no expense to educate their daughter, and while she'd excelled academically and her musical skills were beyond compare, her home studies teacher had despaired of her ever learning to bake or sew well enough even to supervise her servants. Louise had been embarrassed, but Robert had just shrugged. He was proud of having an intelligent daughter and had rather have her perform well at the piano than bake an edible loaf of bread. At the time, though, it had never occurred to him that she might consider leaving civilization when she married.

...

Dinner was a quiet meal at the Whipple's the next evening. Louise kept her eyes on her plate most of the time, and Fran just pushed the food around her plate. Adam was too nervous to eat much, so Robert was the only one who ate with good appetite. After dessert and coffee were served, Louise excused herself and Fran from the table. Robert offered Adam a brandy and a cigar. Just when Adam was beginning to wonder if Robert would ever bring up the subject of courtship, Robert began, "Have you given any thought to my suggestion that you stay here in Boston after graduation?"

Adam met his gaze. "Yes, sir, I have."

"And - " Robert waiting for his answer.

Adam spoke carefully. "I appreciate the opportunity you offer me, sir, but I belong in Nevada. I came here to learn how to improve my family's business, our stewardship of the Ponderosa. I enjoy all the cultural and entertainment opportunities available here, but I love my home. I want to return there."

"With Frances as your bride," Robert said.

"Yes, sir." said Adam.

Robert stared into his brandy, and Adam was quiet, allowing the older man to think. At last Robert stood up. "Let's join the ladies, son." Adam placed his cigar in an ashtray, and followed him to the sitting room. Fran was sitting at the piano, turning the pages of one of her music books, and Louise was pretending to knit. They both looked up when Robert and Adam entered. There was a moment's silence, and then Robert said, "Frances, you may greet your fiancee." Fran jumped up from the piano and ran to Adam. He took her hands in his. Louise looked up at her husband. "Are they going to stay here?" she whispered. He shook his head, and she dropped her knitting and burst into loud sobs.

Fran immediately left Adam's side and knelt by her mother, holding her hand and rubbing her back. "Mother, please be happy for me - for us," she begged. Robert stood by, and looked down at his wife. He was helpless before her tears. Adam knelt in front of Louise and took her other hand. "Mrs. Whipple, Nevada isn't as far away as it was when my father and I first traveled there. You can travel there by train and stagecoach, and be there in a month."

"But the Indians - " wailed Louise. "My darling will be scalped."

Adam tried to reassure her. "We've had no Indian trouble in the Nevada territory for several years, Mrs. Whipple. Fran will be as safe there as she is here." His words penetrated her fog of misery, and she sat back and listened as Adam went on to describe the beauty of the West - its healthy climate, its growing cities - until Louise began to feel she might like to pay a visit to the Ponderosa.

...

The next few weeks flew by. Adam studied hard for his upcoming examinations while Louise and Fran planned a simple but elegant wedding. Ben had sent Adam his congratulations and his mother's ring, and Abel tried to rejoice in his grandson's future. The wedding was set for the week after Adam's graduation. They would travel to Niagara Falls for a short wedding trip, and then return to Captain Stoddard's home to prepare for their trip West. All went as planned. Adam passed his examinations with flying colors, and gave the salutatory speech at graduation. The Whipples and Captain Stoddard came to his graduation, and went out to an elegant supper afterwards, hosted by the Captain.

Abel served as Adam's best man at the wedding, and, in spite of his threats to upset the event with pranks, Horace managed to behave himself and keep the rest of their friends in line. That afternoon Adam and Fran boarded the train for the Falls. Ben had sent a telegram of best wishes to the bride and wired extra money to the groom so that their wedding trip could be a bit more luxurious than Adam had planned originally. He hired a private Pullman car for the train ride up to the Falls, and was glad he'd spent the extra money when he saw how tired Fran was. After the porter left them, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Are you very tired, my dear?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I'm fine and -" she broke off and yawned. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and Adam swept her off her feet and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it. "Rest, darling," he said.

She looked up at him, concerned. "But it's our wedding night," she said.

"The first of many. You look so tired, my love. Rest now. I'll be right beside you." He covered her with a blanket, and she fell asleep quickly. It was very early, and Adam sat and read for awhile. Occasionally he would look over to see Fran sleeping peacefully, and he thought how pretty she looked. He ordered supper and champagne for the two of them, and woke her just before it came. He opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them. They ate and toasted each other with the wine. It took the edge off their nerves, and Adam was glad he'd thought of it. When they finished, he rang for the porter while Fran went into the water closet. She came out when the porter left, wearing a lacy pink peignoir. She looked so beautiful she took Adam's breath away. He was afraid of frightening her, but she walked towards him, smiling. He lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. As he followed her down, he turned down the lamp.

Later as they lay entwined, Adam sent up a prayer of gratitude for this new stage in his life**.**

**...**

They reached Niagara Fall early the next morning. Fran woke up early and washed and dressed quickly. She greeted her new husband with a good morning kiss. Adam pulled her close. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, my darling. I'm fine."

"There was nothing I did that hurt you or - frightened - you?" he asked, hesitating on the last words.

She took his hand and kissed it. "There is no fear in love; for perfect love casteth out fear - and I do love you, my dearest one."

They kissed, and then separated at the sound of a knock on the door. Adam got up and put on his robe. He opened the door, and the porter told him that they would reach their destination in an hour. Adam ordered breakfast for them, and then took his clothes into the water closet. By the time the porter was back with their meal, he was washed, shaved, and dressed. They ate quickly, and the porter came back for their bags. A coach took them to their hotel. Adam was checking them in when the clerk saw his name.

"Mr. Cartwright? A telegram came for you this morning." He handed the telegram to Adam along with the room key, and Adam and Fran went to their room. The bellboy followed with their bags. Adam tipped him while Fran walked out on the balcony of their room. "Oh, Adam," she called. "Come out and look at the view - it's beautiful." There was no reply, and she turned to see Adam sitting in a chair. His face was pale, and the telegram was open in his hand.

"Adam?" Fran took the telegram from him and read it. It was from her father, and it said that Abel had had a stroke a few minutes after they left on their trip. Fran got Adam a glass of water and held it to his lips. "Drink it." He sipped it slowly with her help. He stared at her. "Grandfather said he had a headache yesterday, but we thought it was just all the excitement of my graduation and the wedding." A tear rolled down his cheek, and Fran wiped it away and kissed his forehead.

"Hush," she spoke gently. "We're still packed - we can return home immediately. We'll be there by tonight."

Almost before he realized it, Fran had checked them out of the hotel and purchased tickets for the return trip to Boston. A private car wasn't available, so they sat in coach. Fran purchased a newspaper for Adam and settled him next to the window with it. Then she rested her head against the seat back and allowed herself to doze for a bit. When she woke up, the train had stopped and people were getting on and off. Adam had gotten cups of coffee for both of them, and he handed a cup to Fran. "Thank you," she said. It was black - not the way she liked it, but it was hot and strong, and she drank it gratefully. Adam returned the cups and sat back down beside her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Fran looked at him in surprise. "For being so understanding about Grandfather," whispered Adam, "and for taking care of me."

She looked at her much beloved husband. She'd never seen him in a moment of weakness until that morning, and now that she knew he needed her, she loved him all the more. Fran put the newspaper down on the seat, and they held hands under it. They reached Boston in the evening, and took a cab to Captain Stoddard's house. The lamps were lit on the first floor, and Adam could see a low light in his grandfather's room upstairs. When they entered, Robert Whipple looked up from his chair. He looked relieved when he saw Adam. "Louise and the doctor are upstairs with your grandfather, Adam. Go on up. Fran, you stay down here with me. The doctor doesn't want more than three people in the room at any time." Adam dropped their bags, and ran up the stairs.

Robert held out his arms, and Fran walked into them. They held each other. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your trip, my dear." said Robert.

"What else could you have done, Father?" asked Fran. "We need to be here." She stepped away from him. "Is the Captain's housekeeper here - Mrs. O'Reilly?"

"No, she was here all last night and most of the day. Louise sent her home to rest," said Robert.

"I'll make some coffee," said Fran, and she went to the kitchen. Robert followed her, and watched in amazement as his daughter built up the fire in the stove, and brewed coffee. When it was ready, she poured him a cup, and he found that it was good. "My dear," he said, "you really have learned to cook."

Fran gave a little laugh, forgetting for a moment that she was in a house of illness. "I told you I was taking lessons, Father. I can sew a bit, too."

Louise joined them then. "How is Abel?" asked Robert while Fran poured her mother some coffee.

"He's doing better - he became more alert the moment Adam walked in. Doctor Watson is more hopeful than before." Louise stopped and took a sip of coffee. "Mmm, this is good. Did Mrs. O'Reilly make it?"

"No, mother, I made it," said Fran. "How is Adam? He was shaken this morning when we got your telegram. Is he holding up?"

"He's fine, dear. When I left the room, he was sitting beside his grandfather, holding his hand and talking to him. Did you know he's getting a little thin on top?" asked Louise.

"Yes, mother, I noticed it and it doesn't matter in the least. I'd better take some coffee up to him." Fran prepared his coffee the way he liked it, and went upstairs. Adam was sitting beside Abel, holding his hand and praying for him. She stood in the door until he finished, and then gave him the hot drink. "Thank you, Fran."

Abel blinked and stared up at her. She smiled at him. "Hello, Captain Stoddard," she said softly. She reached down and squeezed his hand gently.

"Fr-fr-" Abel tried to say her name but couldn't quite manage it. "Shh," said Fran. "Don't try to talk just yet. You've been very ill. Just rest now."

The old man stared at her for a few more seconds, then closed his eyes, and dozed off.

Adam continued to hold his hand. "Just yesterday he was so healthy and happy, and now he's so frail..." his voice broke and he buried his face in his arms and sobbed. Fran pulled his head to her bosom. "Hush now," she soothed. "You're just tired and upset. Grandfather Stoddard will be fine. He'll be better, and you'll be rested, and we'll figure out what to do later." She left Adam when he was calm, and took their empty cups back to the kitchen. Her parents were still there. They looked up when she came in.

"Fran, your father and I have been talking. I had your father take the bags up to Adam's room. Adam's still with his grandfather?" When Fran nodded, her mother continued. "Your father and I are going to stay in the guest room tonight in case you or Adam need help. Adam will probably stay with his grandfather all night, so you'll need to be prepared to sit with him tomorrow while Adam gets some rest. Mrs. O'Reilly will be here tomorrow, too, and your father and I will go home. How does all this sound?"

"It sounds fine, Mother. Thank you and Father, too, for all you've done for us." Fran had a sudden thought. "What about Adam's father? Should he be notified of the Captain's condition?"

"I sent him a telegram when I sent the one to you and Adam," said Robert. "We've done everything we can, my dear, since the Captain was taken ill yesterday."

Fran put her arms around both her parents' shoulders. "Thank you." She was truly grateful for them.

**...**

The next morning Fran rose early and made breakfast for her family. She took a cup of coffee up to Captain Stoddard's room. Adam was still at his grandfather's side, holding his hand. He looked around as Fran entered, and she gave him the coffee. "How is he?" she whispered.

"Still sleeping - he rested well last night," Adam answered. He drank the coffee and handed her the cup. She motioned to him, and they moved outside the old man's room. "I've made breakfast. You should go eat and then lie down until the doctor gets here. I'll stay here with your - our - grandfather. You **must** rest." Adam stared down at his wife and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You - you're so beautiful and so strong, and I'm so lucky." Adam laughed a little, and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his in-laws.

Fran went into Captain Stoddard's room, and saw that his eyes were open. "Good morning, Grandfather," she said. She poured fresh water into a basin, and dampened a wash cloth. She wrapped it around her hand, and washed the old man's face and hands. "Adam sat with you all night, and he's gone down to eat breakfast and get some rest until the doctor comes. I'm going to clean you up a little. I learned to do this when I was volunteering with the Ladies Aid Society." As she worked, she carried on a light conversation, telling Abel what she was going to do before she did it. She'd learned that it made things easier for most people if they knew what to expect.

She lifted his head and shoulders carefully and propped him up on pillows. Fran put some tooth powder on his tooth brush, and brushed his teeth for him. She put a glass of water to his lips. "Rinse and spit." Abel spit the water into a small bowl she held for him. She put his toothbrush away and got his comb. After she combed his hair, she asked, "Is that better?" The old man tried to nod. "Good. Do you want to lie back down?" He shook his head no, and Fran sat down next to him. "When the newspaper comes, I'll read it to you."

She spoke of little things, daily things, and soon Robert was tapping on the door to let them know the doctor had arrived. Fran slipped out to wake Adam, and they went back to Abel's bedroom. Doctor Watson listened to Abel's heart and lungs. Adam helped him shift his grandfather forward, and he placed his stethoscope along the old man's back. He asked Abel to grip his hand, and then tested his feet and legs for feeling. Abel responded well to each test, but when he tried to speak, the words wouldn't form.

The doctor smiled at him. "Well, Captain, you're doing well for a man who had a light stroke just over twenty-four hours ago. I don't know when or if you'll get your speech back, but I have some exercises that will help you build up the strength in your arms and legs. I'll send a nurse who can show them to you." The last was addressed to Adam.

Over the next few weeks Adam worked at the Chandlery and Fran stayed at home with Captain Stoddard and Mrs. O'Reilly. She became good friends with the housekeeper, and together they managed to build up Abel's strength with broths, teas, custards, and other light fare. Adam helped his grandfather do the exercises prescribed by Dr. Watson in the morning before he left to open the shop and in the evening when he got home. The day came when Abel was allowed to leave his bed, and he managed to go downstairs on Adam's arm. His speech was slurred, but he managed to say "Good morning" to Fran.

Now that the Captain was visibly improving each day, Adam began to make plans to leave Boston. One evening he sat down with his Grandfather and Fran. "Grandfather, you know that I planned to return to the Ponderosa after graduation." Abel nodded and a tear trickled down his cheek. Adam gently wiped it away with his finger. "I want you to come with us. We'll sell the Chandlery and this house, and move you out to live with us." Tears poured down Abel's cheeks. "Grandfather, I can't leave you alone here, and the Ponderosa is the family business as well as our home. I was going to suggest that you travel out with us for a long visit even before the stroke."

Abel tried to say the word, "No," but he couldn't. Frustrated, he kicked a small chair over. Adam quietly righted the chair. "Grandfather, please think about it." That evening he and Abel walked to the cemetery where his wife and daughter were buried. Abel pointed to an empty grave that lay next to his wife. "Mine," he said.

"Grandfather, if I promise to bring you back here when it's time, will you move with us to the Ponderosa?" Adam asked. Abel nodded.

"Then I promise that I will bring you back here to be buried. You'll lie with Grandmother and Mother," said Adam. They began the slow walk home to tell Fran the good news.

The next few weeks were filled with activity as Adam prepared to sell the shop and the house. He made train and hotel reservations to try to make the long trip as easy as possible for both Abel and Fran. Robert helped him as much as he could, and the evening before they left, the families had supper at the Whipple home. The next morning they were all up early to reach the train in plenty of time. Adam had rented a private car for the three of them. They said their goodbyes to the Whipples at the station, and, as the train began to move, Fran stood at the window of their car and waved to her parents for as long as she could see them. Adam had helped Abel lie down on his bed to rest, and he joined her at the window. She took his handkerchief to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and Adam put his arms around her. "Are you frightened?" he asked.

Fran looked up at him and smiled. "No, we're on our way, Adam. How could I ever be frightened with you beside me?"

He looked down at her and smiled as the train moved faster and faster away from Boston and headed West to the future.


End file.
